DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep04 Arkham)
Batman Family in the Media Gotham (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT: We pick up right where we left off with Cobblepot showing up at Jim and Barbara's door.xxxxHe says "Hello, old friend." He pretends to be a man named Peter Humboldt, an "old friend." He charms Barbara. He says he's recently back in Gotham and wanted to pop by. Jim sees him out and throws him against a wall. He notes that he told him not to come back and he should kill him right now since if Falcone finds out he's alive he will kill them both. Cobblepot says Gotham is his home and he had nowhere else to go. He, calmly, understands Jim's frustration but says he's here to offer him help and he knows he's a good man. He notes Fish, Harvey and everyone else lie to him but Cobblepot won't. He asks him to either kill him now or trust him. Cobblepot says he can be his secret agent in the coming war and that he won't be found out because no one looks for a dead man. Jim asks "What war?" Cobblepot says war is just politics by another name and the coming war will be over Arkham. Some kids runs by and Cobblepot runs off. Later that night a city councilman is approached by a constituent, this constituent turns out to be an assassin and he kills him and his aide with a devices that shoots a spike into their eye. It's supergross. To add insult to fatal injury the assassin notes that he really did vote for the councilman. The captain brings the double homicide to Gordon and Bullock. Jim thinks it may be political. Harvey thinks politicians are usually bribed not killed.xxxxOver at Fish's she's auditioning a new female singer. Fish says the job requires more than a singer, she needs a fierce female. She asks if she likes girls or boys, the singer says boys. Fish says to pretend she's a boy and seduce her. The singer starts rubbing her shoulders. Fish is unimpressed, she tells Butch to "put a pin in this one" and dismisses the girl. Butch points out that she's a pretty girl. Fish says she's not looking for a girl, she's looking for a weapon. Jim and Harvey interview a potential suspect in the councilman's murder. Harvey tries to strong arm him but Jim knows he's not their guy. When he gets back to his desk there is a box of papers concerning Arkham. We cut to the mayor at a press conference explaining that Arkham is the last major piece of undeveloped land in Gotham. Before their death the Waynes wanted to build a progressive development plan for the area which is currently a shantytown. They wanted to convert it into affordable housing. The mayor stands before a map of the city and a mock-up of what the new Arkham district would look like with gleaming new buildings and a new cutting edge mental health facility to replace Arkham Asylum. A competing proposal is to tear down the asylum and use the land for a waste disposal facility. The mayor says the Wayne plan is better and he's endorsing it. At Bamonte's Maroney is crowing that a lucrative deal is coming his way in the form of land. Cobblepot eavesdrops on his conversation from the kitchen and watches as men bring in big bags of money. Jim goes to see Alfred to learn about the Wayne's Arkham plan. Alfred explains that Falcone was actually backing the Wayne's plan because he stood to gain from it. Jim is confused why the councilman was killed then. Alfred explains about the opposing waste management plan and that it is backed by Falcone's enemy Maroney. Bruce overhears this. He reads to Jim from his parents plan on building a new asylum and their plan to help the city's least fortunate as a symbol of hope. Bruce doesn't want to see his parents plan fail. Jim says he understands that but this fight could be the spark for a citywide gang war and innocent people will die and whatever faith people have in the police will be crushed. Bruce says he has to stop it. Harvey calls Jim and tells him another councilman has been abducted. This time it was one that was in the bag for Maroney. We see the assassin has him in an oil drum. He rolls the drum through the gates of the old Arkham, pours gas on him and lights him on fire, which would not be the assassin's own choice since he prefers things quick and clean. The man begs for his life, the assassin lights the fire. Bullock, Gordon and the Captain investigate and she is convinced Jim was right that it's political. Jim explains about Maroney vs. Falcone and the fight over the council vote on Arkham. Bullock wants to know how he knows so much all of a sudden. Ed Nygma shows up and explains how the murders were carried out were likely killed by the same person, which is confusing that opposing sides would hire the same assassin. Cobblepot watches as Maroney's men count big stacks of money. The manager yells at him for snooping. Cobblepot apologlzes but he's clearly forming a plan. Harvey and Jim go see a guy in prison for information on their hitman. They get his name, Gladwell, and head to his place of business. He sees them coming and takes off. Jim heads after him and is closing in but Bullock calls him back saying he found something on his desk: clippings of the councilmen. Jim sees a piece of paper with the letters "C L M" written on it and he knows it's some kind of clue. Bruce awakens gasping from a nightmare. Alfred enters and asks if he was in it. Bruce says not this time. Bruce asks to see all the files on the Arkham plan, he's looking for a connection between the councilmen's murders and his parents. Masked gunmen bust into Bamonte's and shoot the place up, stealing bags of cash and murdering the manager in the process. Maroney's men show up to see the slaughter. They find Cobblepot in the walk in freezer clutching a big bag of money. He claims to have saved it from the gunmen, whom he can't identify since they wore masks. Later that night Barbara confronts Jim and asks who Cobblepot is. He says he can't tell her. She wonders if he can't or he won't. She is annoyed that he's keeping secrets. He says he shared previous work secrets and it was a mistake. She finally comes clean about having had a year-long relationship--which she ended-- with Montoya which is how she found out the name. He is annoyed, not because she was a woman, but because she lied to him. She agrees she should've told him. Maroney is steaming in Bamonte's and says he wants to hit Falcone back and make it hurt. Cobblepot eavesdrops. Maroney calls him out and thanks him for saving the money. He also gives him an upgrade from dishwasher to manager since "the position recently became available.". Maroney asks his henchman to give him money to buy a suit. Harvey reports that the real Gladwell is dead and the hitman was using his identity so they have nothing but a face. Jim pores over the CLM paper. Harvey says it's a waste of time. Jim says it's their only lead. Harvey says he's going to run down a different lead. Jim tells him to tell Fish he said hello. Fish is auditioning another singer. She's singing a very slow sad song with marginal skill. She offers the same approach to this girl, who is named Liza, and tells her that even though she likes boys she wants Liza to seduce. Liza comes over and gives her a sexy smooch right on the mouth. She then finishes Fish's drink. Fish is impressed. Harvey shows up and asks about Gladwell. Fish asks what's in it for her. He says he'll owe her one. She says it doesn't matter since the violence will continue via Falcone. And she says he has to get his way because if he loses even a small piece of Arkham it will prove he is getting old and weak. He thinks it's odd that she seems happy about this since if Falcone goes down that she will too. She says she always has a plan B and motions to young Liza. Cobblepot calls Jim and tells him that Falcone has ordered another hit that will happen tonight. Jim says all the councilmen and mayor are being protected by police. Cobblepot says there are ways around police. Jim asks for a list of cops guarding the remaining council members and the mayor and sees the ones covering the mayor are named Campos, Lazenby, and Marcus: CLM. He heads over to the mayor's house to save him. The assassin enters shortly thereafter. They tussle. Harvey arrives and shoots the assassin. Barbara comes to the precinct house and confronts Jim yet again about Cobblepot. He won't budge. She says she can't live like this, he either comes clean or he loses her. He says nothing. She walks away. Fish brings the two female singers to a remote location. She says she can only hire one of them and can't decide so she wants them to fight it out. The less gifted singer but better seducer Liza kicks the other girl's ass. Bloodied and battered, she asks Fish when she starts. The masked gunmen who busted Bamonte's are counting their money when Cobblepot arrives. Turns out he hired them to stage the heist. He offers them cannoli. Of course, the cannoli is poisoned. He kills his accomplices and takes the money. The results of the Arkham vote are in: The mayor has decided to split the difference. The Arkham district will be developed into both low-cost housing as well as a waste management facility, angering Jim and Bruce Wayne, pleasing Maroney, and delivering what Fish calls "a shot to the body" to Falcone. Instead of a brand new facility Arkham Asylum will be retrofitted and reopened. Bruce knows this compromise is not best for Gotham but Jim explains that it helped quell the war: Maroney gets his waste management facility and the contract to refurbish Arkham and Falcone gets the contract to build the low income housing. Bruce is beside himself saying his everything his parents worked for are falling into the hands of criminals. Jim says not everything since Bruce is still alive and they're still in the fight. Bruce wonders if Gotham can be saved. Jim says it's worth trying. WHO'S WHO: This is the list of recurring characters. Category:Arkham Asylum Category:Salvatore Maroni Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Captain Sarah Essen Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Barbara Keen Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Fish Mooney Category:Carmine Falcone Category:Mayor Aubrey James Category:Renee Montoya Category:Crispus Allen Category:Poison Ivy Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Butch Gitzean